Tomorrow Woman
Clara Kendall is a new reporter for GBS news, and is already accumulating a fanbase. Tomorrow Woman was briefly a member of the Justice League and was responsible for freeing a number of children worldwide from alien control. She is thought to have died fighting the weapon from the future called IF. She was originally an android created by T. O. Morrow and Professor Ivo designed to destroy the Justice League from within. She turned against her programming and saved the world instead using a self-destructive Electro-magnetic Pulse. She's now back, and apparently no longer an android. Background Tomorrow Woman was created by T. O. Morrow (creator of the Red Tornado) and Professor Ivo (creator of Amazo) as a tool to infiltrate the Justice League and destroy it from within. She spent a year establishing herself as a local hero in Las Angeles before applying to the JLA and being accepted. Immediately after joining the JLA, Tomorrow Woman faced TWO global threats. One a weapon from the future called IF, the other an alien called Taint, who had implanted children worldwide with a telepathic virus during their gestatation upon arrival on earth years before. She sensed the telepathic trigger Taint was using and tracked the alien down, defeating it with relative ease. Removing the virus on a global scale, however, was a much more difficult task, though one only she could accomplish because her android anti-virus routines were able to recognize and eliminate the alien programming. As she did not have enough telepathic power to broadcast worldwide, she became the focus of other telepathic heroes to cure the children. Shortly after that, Batman discovered the weakness of IF, it's computer programming was vulnerable to an electromagnetic pulse. Tomorrow Woman had been built to be able to generate such a pulse...intended to be used to destroy the Justice League at a crucial moment. She instead used the EMP to destroy IF, though it destroyed her in the process. Later, during the Crisis, a pair of powerful villains attempted to take advantage of the abscence of heroes to change history, seizing control of reality on an iconic level. The result was a world without Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman, the key figures representing Hope, Truth, and Judgement. The world tried to recover, resulting in the resurrection of Tomorrow Woman in the role of representation of Truth. When the villains were defeated and the key figures restored, Tomorrow Woman began to fade from reality, but was instead reincarnated as the Four-lobed Mutant she had been programmed to be. In the faded universe, she had (for the first time) a Secret Identity, that of Clara Kendall, reporter for GBS news. She has recreated that identity, but still has much to learn about being Human. Personality *'Self-Sacrificing' - Has literally sacrificed herself to save the world more than once. The fact that she was brought back by outside forces does not change the willingness to sacrifice herself for others. *'Secretive' - Successfully kept the fact that she was an android programmed to destroy the Justice League a secret (until she overcme her program). Clara is very good at keeping secrets when she chooses. *'Logical' - When she was an android, she literally had a computer mind. While now reborn as a human, she remains extremely logical and clear thinking. Logs *TBA Gallery Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:Metropolis Category:DC Taken